Glimpse Chapter I
by KitaroYuki21
Summary: Toshiro Yuuki is one mysterious girl who doesn't remember anything about her past.  By the help of Chiharu and her older brother Zephyr...Would Toshiro find her true self?


Journal#2: GLIMPSE!  
Created:Sept.19,10 Time:07:00pm Finished:Oct.05,10 Time:10:41pm Edited&Written by: Kitaro Yuki

Character's:  
Toshiro Yuuki(16)  
-a.k.a "Jade Crimson"  
-eyes were black when found by Chiharu -hair was black when found by Chiharu -doesn't remember anything about herself

Chiharu Wave(17)  
-eyes were brown -hair, dark green -one who found Toshiro in an alley -childish like -older than Toshiro

Zephyr Wave(26)  
-older brother of Chiharu and guardian -his the one who's helping Toshiro to find her true identity -have some feeling's for her too

Blade Tohma(18)  
-his the reason why Chiharu died -his Chiharu's boyfriend -match maker for Toshiro

Nova Asthmut(24)  
Rafael El Martin(27)  
Luke Walker(29)  
-Zephyr's trusted employee's at the Resto&Bar -also, Toshiro's Co-Employee

Amy Mirage(17)  
-friend of Toshiro

Lyon Crimson(28)  
-a.k.a "Akihiro Yuuki"  
-older brother of Toshiro

Grey "Myst" Cradford(28)  
-fiance of Toshiro

~~~***Chapter One***~~~

Toshiro: It's a cold dark place at night. The snow start's to fall 's hard to breath for me. I think I'm going to die. Blood spilling from my head and body. Maybe this is the best for me, to die in this kind of place...My eye's are really starting to get heavy...(deep breath's)  
Chiharu: Guys! Over here! I see someone hurry!(approached)  
Toshiro: Am I imagining things?  
Chiharu: Hey? Are you alright? Speak up!  
Toshiro: (feeling really dizzy)I dont feel anything...  
Chiharu: Just hang in there buddy!  
Toshiro: (fainted)  
After three days..  
Toshiro: I'm hearing voices... where do they come from?(waking up)  
Chiharu: (noticed)(glad) Thank goodness your alright!(smiled)  
Toshiro: (still in pain) (h..huh?w..who are you?)  
Chiharu: Can you talk now? I hope you can!  
Girl1: Hey Chiharu! How's your patient going along?  
Chiharu: (blushes) Don't say that! She might hear you!  
Girl2: So? Atleast she will have some gratitude for you right? Since she own's you her life!  
Toshiro: (My head still hurts...what are they talking about...I can't understand...)  
Guy1: Hey..hey..(tapped gently)  
Toshiro: (wake up)(looking around)  
Chiharu: (glad) Yuor really awake! That's good! How are you feeling?  
Toshiro: (tries to sit up)(feel the pain) Aaahh!  
Chiharu: Oh no! (hurriedly lay down) You shouldn't get up yet! Your not in good condition you know?(worried)  
Toshiro: S..sorry...  
Chiharu: (glad) That's ok..wait..you talk? You can talk!(glad)  
Toshiro: (slightly deserted)(stroke herself)  
Chiharu: (worried) Your head still hurt's does it?  
Toshiro: I..I think so...  
Chiharu: You should rest for a while ok? I'll just wake you up later if you have to eat or take your medicine...  
Toshiro: (nodes)(sleeps) One week later...  
Chiharu: You sure your ok now?  
Toshiro: (nodes) I'm fine..Don't worry too much ok?  
Chiharu: (smiled) So? What's your name anyway?  
Toshiro: My name...(think's)(a little shocked) I..I can't remember..  
Chiharu: (shocked) Oh my goodness..  
Girl1: Hey, Chiharu? Can I come in?(open the door)(surprised) What happened? You look like you were shocked or something?  
Chiharu: Hey, Brigette..Our friend here said that she can't remember anything..Don't you think she's...crazy?(screamed)  
Toshiro/Girl1: Huh?  
Girl1: (kicks Chiharu in the head and step on it repeatedly)  
Toshiro: (doubt look)  
Chiharu: Why you!(fight back)  
Girl1/Chiharu:(fighting)  
Guy1: Hey,hey,hey! You two should stop fighting!  
Toshiro: (deserted)  
Guy1: Sorry for the commotion! (smiled)(wink)They always do thateverytime!  
Toshiro: (weird looking guy...)  
After a while...  
Chiharu: (crying and acting like a child)(approached Toshiro)  
Toshiro: (a little startled)(smiled)(pet's Chiharu)  
Chiharu: (nodes)  
Girl2: Chiharu!(calling) Your brother's here!  
Chiharu: (a little pale) He..He's here already? I..I thought he'll be back next week!  
Girl2: I don't know...He's already outside!  
Chiharu: No!(screamed)  
Zephyr: Chiharu!(loud call) What's the meaning of this? Why are your pals here at my house?Didn't I told you not to bring them here!  
Chiharu: (panic) Guys! Guys! Go out! Go out for a while! Hurry! Hurry!  
Guy1/Girl1/2: Hey..hey,hey, no need to be pushy!(get out)  
Chiharu: (exhausted)  
Zephyr: (striking look at Toshiro) And who are you?  
Chiharu: Uh..uhm..uhm she is..  
Toshiro: (no emotion) Sorry..I'll be leaving now..(leave's)  
Chiharu: W..wait!wait! You can't go outside w/ that condition!(followed)  
Toshiro: (fainted already)  
Chiharu: (deep breath) I told you!  
Few hours later...  
Chiharu did explained what happened to zephyr...  
Zephyr: So..I see...(looked at Toshiro)  
Chiharu: Onii-chan...I have a favor to ask you...  
Zephyr: (sarcastic smile) Looks like I know it already...  
Chiharu: Really?  
Zephyr: You want me to investigate what happened?  
Chiharu: (nodes)  
Zephyr: Don't worry..I'll do my best...  
Chiharu: Thanks Onii-chan!(smiled)  
Few weeks later...  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan! Let's go! Hurry! Hurry!(grab)  
Toshiro: Uh..uhm..wait..don't drag me that hard..(worried)  
=Flash Back= Chiharu: What did you find out?  
Zephyr: Her situation was that she's been hunted down from a group of people who has a high connection's in illegal market..  
Chiharu: (startled)  
Zephyr: Don't worry she's all clear..but I think she just messed around with them that's why they are trying to get rid of her completely.  
Chiharu: How cruel!  
Zephyr: Here!(show's) That's all the information I gather for her..  
According to that..She's Toshiro Yuuki, recently transfered at Sora Academy with a scholarship grant..So,basically she can't be involved in any illegal transactions..You can show that to her if you like..  
Chiharu: (nodes)I will..  
After that Chiharu did show it to Toshiro..  
Chiharu: So you see? That's who you are..Onii-chan said that you were after by some illegal marketers when we saw you laying around..Do you remember what's the reason?  
Toshiro: (trying to recall)(headaches) I don't remember anything yet..I'm sorry...  
Chiharu: (worried) Hey,hey! Don't force yourself ok? I just asked you, no need to think hard..  
Toshiro: I'm really sorry Chiharu-san..  
Chiharu: Don't worry yourself like that ok? You will remember it all in no time so just take it easy ok?(smile)  
Toshiro: (node)  
*Real Time*  
Chiharu: We're almost here Tochi-chan!  
Toshiro: (panting)  
Chiharu: (noticed)Huh? (deserted)Your tired already?  
Toshiro: (deserted)

One month later..Toshiro still don't remember anything. And her life changed..


End file.
